1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an adjustable pedal assembly used in an automotive vehicle to vary the operating position of one or more of the foot pedals to mechanically or electrically control various vehicle systems, such as the clutch, brake and throttle systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, adjustable pedal assemblies have used direct current electrical motors to rotate a drive cable that, in turn, rotates a worm gear to adjust the position of the pedal. Examples of such assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos.; 5,632,183; 5,697,260; 5,722,302 and 5,964,125 to Rixon et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,524 to Herring, U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,385 to Sitrin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,474 to Cicotte et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,154 to Elton et al. Other assemblies eliminate the cable and connect the worm gear more directly to pedal lever, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,883 to Bortolon and U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,984 to Johansson et al. In order to stay within cost limitations, these assemblies require a relatively large number of parts, are noisy and imprecise in output. They also present difficult packaging parameters.
Strict standards have been developed in regard to the position of the brake pedal relative to the position of the accelerator pedal, i.e., the synchronization of movement of the brake and accelerator pedals. Some assemblies address this requirement by using one motor to drive the adjustment of both pedals, as shown in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,302.